A World of Our Own
by Sylvie
Summary: Spike and Darla leave Sunnydale to persue a soap opera career! They don't get along much so read on to learn about their problems on and off screen. **CONCLUSION**
1. Ta ta for now Sunnydale!

Author's note: I hope you all like this as much as I do writing it! If you like or dont like something let me know. If you have any suggestions or would like to see something happen, let me know. I wanna know what you people think of this. I have it all pretty much written, but if I really like something, I might slip it in. Thanks for reading my story!!!!   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~A World of Our Own~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike screamed, smashing a bottle of Vodka against the wall of his crypt. Tears streaked down his cheeks and he slouched over the smashed pieces of glass and liquid splattered everywhere. "No! Damn it! I have no more drinks!" He started scrambling around running his hands over the glass, as if unable to bend his fingers to pick it up. Blood seeped from his hands and he collapsed on his side and moaned, "Look what she's driven me too."   
  
"Why do you waste your time with her?" Darla walked in Spike's crypt pleasantly. "Hello my darling boy."   
  
Spike looked up, "Darla? What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
"To save you, what else?" He slowly got up and leaned against the wall hunched over. "Save me from what?" Darla laughed, "From yourself you moron!"   
  
"A savior, right?" He smirked.  
  
"Oh please. I'm anything but! Come on, I'm getting you out of Sunnydale. They didn't call it the hell mouth for nothing you know." She took his bloody hand and dragged him out.   
  
Spike pulled himself together and tugged on the collar of his long leather duster. Darla brought him to her car and got in. He sat beside her in the car and she drove off.   
  
She lit a cigarette and smiled, "Say goodbye sweety. It'll be a while before you see it again." Spike sniffed and looked at her, "Since when do you smoke?" Darla took the cigarette from her lips and shoved it in Spike's mouth, "I don't. It's for you. You haven't stopped whimpering since...well ever! I told Dru you were an idiot from the first moment she saw you. She was desperate you know." Spike gawked at her with the cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. Darla looked at the road restlessly and snatched the cigarette from Spike and took a drag, "You don't mind do you sweety, of course you don't. Thanks." She took a few more puffs and gave it back to him. A tiny smile formed on his face, "Upset pet?" Darla glanced at him annoyed, "No, why?" Spike settled back in his seat, amused, and his smile grew wider, "No reason really. But you wouldn't happen to be thinking of the magnificent poofter would you?"   
  
Darla's knuckles became white on the steering wheel and she threw back her head dramatically, "Of course I'm not. That's ridiculous." Spike leaned in closer, prodding her to finish, "It's just..." he hinted. Darla turned to Spike and motioned with her hands, becoming oblivious to everything else. "It's just how many times can you bring a girl back to life! I've died, how many times now?" Spike scrunched up his nose and glanced up, "Actually..."   
  
"Don't you dare be thinking of Buffy!" The car suddenly swerved to the side lane. Spike grabbed the steering wheel and put Darla's hands on it, "Ok, ok! Calm down! First of all, we've got to remember to keep both hands on the wheel, alright pet? Good. Now, tell me where we're going." Darla grinned mischievously.   
  
"Ever heard of the soap opera 'A World of Our Own'?"   
  
"Hell yes! I never miss it! It's the biggest thing since Jesus!" Darla looked at him oddly then back at the road, "Um...yeah. Anyway, they're introducing some new characters to the show and I thought we should audition."   
  
"Have you gone mad? Wait...let me rephrase that."   
  
"Come on Spike, it'll be great! I'm sure to get a part and so do you." Spike tried to check himself out in the rearview mirror, "You really think I could be a good actor?"   
  
"Are you kidding? You were born to be an actor-besides being a vampire. Believe me Spike, with all the drama revolving around you right now, you couldn't be good for anything else." Spike contemplated if that was a compliment or not. Darla dropped a sheet of paper on his lap and said, "This has all the information you need to know. Auditions are at 2pm tomorrow." He picked it up and skimmed through it. "Darla, how'd you get this? I know they don't advertise this to the public. Don't you need an agent to get this kind of information?"   
  
"Yep! Just so happens I ate an agent's secretary at the time. I found it on her desk." Spike laughed and noticed his hands were already fully healed. "The casting managers sound like real bastards." She added.   
  
"It's great you found this D, but what about pesky old Mr. Sun? This audition's at 2. And what happens when we get the gig and have to make appearances outside in the daytime? What'll we do then, hmm?"   
  
"Oh Spike. You honestly think I'm that stupid not to have thought of that already? You can play the spoiled actor can't you? Whenever they need you to go out into the light, just have a tantrum and make up a reason. They use bright lights to make an outdoor scene anyway. Avoiding the sun as an entertainer is easier than you think." Spike shrugged, "Sounds simple enough. Do you have the list of characters and their description with you, by chance?"   
  
"It's in the back seat." Spike turned around and grabbed the pack of many stapled sheets and went briefly through it. "Who do you think I should try out for?"   
  
Darla bit her lip, "You don't have much of a choice; either the gay hairstylist or the handsome young rogue." Spike straightened up and turned to the second male choice quickly. "Rogue!" He shouted. "If I got the gay hairstylist I'd die...erm...again. Hey! Says here I have an ugly past of breaking hearts. I'm really starting to like this chap."  
  
"I'm trying out for Aiva. Do you think I have a good shot?" Spike skipped to the character's profile and nodded, "From what I can tell she sounds like a slut and a back stabbing bitch; perfect!" Darla grabbed the sheets and hit him with it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike and Darla arrived at a hotel near the set of 'A World of Our Own' just before the sun rose and stayed there until 1:45pm. Spike was extremely nervous and kept pacing back and forth in the room. "Spike sit down."   
  
"I can't. We have 15 minutes until it starts and there's no way we can go out there without getting some rays." Darla put on her favorite necklace and held out a coffee mug filled half way with warm blood.   
  
"Relax. Have some of this and you'll feel better. We'll be there in less than 10 minutes. We can go down to the basement and we'll find a way in through the sewers." Spike chugged down the blood and placed the mug firmly back on the table. "Fine, but if we don't get those parts I'm going back to England." Darla got up and adjusted her low cut tank top. "You have nothing to worry about. Oh, you have a blood mustache sweety," Spike wiped the blood off his lip timidly. "Spikey, honey, you will get the part and so will I. Don't sweat it. Have you memorized the lines you have to say?" He nodded, "Yeah."   
  
"Good. Wait, let me fix your hair..." Darla went over to him with her arms outstretched but Spike stepped back. "Woah, what do you think you're doing? What's wrong with my hair?" Darla kept coming closer and shrugged, "Nothing. It just looks sexier when it's messed up. Your look matters as much as your talent." Spike smirked and winked at her cheekily, "Well everyone knows I have a huge talent, cutie." Darla rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair quickly. Spike took her hands away and she struggled to put them back, "Oi, quit it, Darla, oi, piss off!"   
  
They started wrestling around and Darla tackled him down to the floor. They each grunted and moaned as their limbs became tangled around each others. Somehow, Spike escaped and crawled away under the table, "Back woman!!" Darla jumped after him and missed, smashing a lamp. "Ow! Spike, stop being such a baby!" He left from under the table and ran to the door but she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. Spike became annoyed and turned to her, "That's it, you're going down." Darla yelped. Spike knocked her onto the bed and Darla grabbed him by the collar of his buttoned black shirt and pulled him down with her. He landed on top of her and she wriggled underneath him to get on top. Darla managed to snatch a pillow and clocked Spike in the face. She ended up sitting on top of him and they both suddenly realized what this looked like if someone had walked in. Darla got off him and walked over to the closet. "There, your hair's messed up and you're sure to break some hearts." She grabbed her mini jacket and put it on in a huff. Spike sat up on the bed and smiled smugly. "So you like it rough do you?"   
  
"Shut up!" He got up and placed his hand gently against the back of her neck and whispered in her ear, "At least now I'll keep in mind you prefer to be on top." Darla shut her eyes, "What's the supposed to mean?" Spike backed off and laughed, "I'm only acting, Peaches."   
  
"Whatever," She growled, "let's go." 


	2. The Cut

They snuck in the building from the basement, took the elevator up to the main floor and found their way to an old secretary at the front desk. She kept typing who knows what on the computer in front of her and never even glanced at them. Darla cleared her throat politely but no response came from the secretary. Spike slammed his hand on the computer screen and said, "Hey, Lady!" She turned to them with pursed lips and spoke delicately, "Can I help you?"   
  
"Hope so, we're here for the auditions." She handed them each a clipboard and pen and sighed, "Go in the next room and fill those out. They'll call you in the screening room one at a time."   
  
Spike nodded, "Right." and they went through the doors in the next room. "Nasty old bat, ain't she." he muttered.   
  
They discovered a large room with couches and refreshments in the corner. It was filled with people having nervous chats with each other and others kept to themselves rehearsing their lines. Darla and Spike took a seat and started filling out the necessary information on the clipboard. "Name...Spike. Age...er...what'd you put?"   
  
"23."   
  
"Me too!"   
  
"Spike, if you can't even come up with your own lies..." Spike became threatened and pointed his pen at her. "Oi! I resent that. I can too make up my own lies."   
  
"Fine, no need to get offended. You're a bad ass, and you don't need to prove it to anyone but yourself." Spike lowered his pen slowly and settled back, "Thank you." He continued to fill out his information sheet outloud. "Occupation; bad ass." Darla dropped her pen, "Spike!"   
  
"I'm kidding!"   
  
"Would you please be quiet." Spike sighed and adjusted his belt, "Alright, alright." Darla went back to her own sheet and finished quickly. Spike finished soon after her and handed in both their papers. 20 minutes later a fashionably dressed woman in her early 40s came into the room and everyone became silent.   
  
"Hello and welcome everyone," she smiled cheerfully, "I'm Vicki Lawson and I'm sure most of you recognize me as Divinity Lore from A Word of Our Own. Everyone who works in A World of Our Own is ecstatic with the show's ratings and I can tell most of you are very excited to go on with the auditions. The well-known entertainment channel DTV sponsors the show and we believe that the characters that we are adding to the show will attract a younger audience group. Of course we dismissed some older characters, fortunately I'm still here," there was a brief chuckle around the room, "and I'm very excited to be working with the next big stars to be. I'd like to wish you all the best of luck. Just relax and do your best. Hopefully we can all work together to make this run as smoothly as possible and not let anyone have to wait too long. The auditions will go in the order of first come first serve, so I believe...Arthur Plaque, you're first. Follow me to the screening room please."  
  
Spike and Darla sighed, knowing they had a long time to wait before they could have their turn.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Finally at 6pm there were three people left; Spike, Darla, and a very young, nervous looking teenager. Spike sat across from him on a mini couch in a comfortable position with his hands on the arm rests. "So who are you trying out for, boy?" The boy stuttered and his voice cracked, "The-the rogue, Damien." Spike smiled, "Should have guessed. Me too. Good luck in there by the way." The boy played with his hands between his knees sheepishly, "Th-thanks."   
  
Vicki Lawson came back and called, "Spike...no last name." Spike got up and attempted to walk into the next room but Mrs. Lawson stopped him. "I'm sorry sir, but you need to fill in all the information completely. You didn't put in your last name. And what kind of a name is Spike?"   
  
"It's...a stage name." Darla gave him a look and he mouthed, "What?" He took the sheet back with a pen and sat back down to think of a last name. "Then I suppose...Darla Sharp, you're next." Spike gave Darla a look this time and stopped himself from laughing. Darla confidently went into the next room and the door shut behind her.   
  
Spike tapped his pen on his knee and started to sing under his breath, "Forget your troubles, go ahead and give up, I can't find someone who cares, who really gives a-" He decided to use his real first name, William. "William..." He muttered, "William the Bloody...Blood...Bud...Bold. Hmm, sounds alright, or maybe Spike Bold. No, that's pathetic."   
  
"What's wrong?" Spike looked up; it was the boy who asked. "Nothing. Hey, what's your name?"   
  
"Chad."   
  
"Do you have a bird, Chad?"   
  
"Excuse m-me?"   
  
"A girlfriend." Chad shook his head, "Oh. No."   
  
"What's your mum's name?"   
  
"G-Gale." Spike went back to his paper and muttered some more. "Gale...Galer...Gellar?" He scratched out William and wrote Spike instead. He used Gellar for his last name.   
  
A little while later Darla came rushing back in. Carter was called in next and Spike gave Mrs. Lawson his paper. When they were all alone Spike asked Darla nonchalantly, "How'd it go?"   
  
"Couldn't have gone any better. They were like putty in my hand. I was the last woman to audition and they muttered a lot and told me before I left that I got the part."   
  
"That's great!" Spike exclaimed. Darla suddenly started unbuttoning Spike's shirt and he started to laugh but didn't stop her, "I don't think this is the perfect place, love."   
  
"Get over yourself, I don't want to sleep with you. I need to give you some very important tips before you go in there."   
  
"Why? You don't think I have a shot?"   
  
"No, this will just guarantee the deal if you do what I say." She stopped unbuttoning just above his heart and looked into his eyes intently, placing her hands on his shoulders. "In that room is an old man and a 20 something year old girl. She's an easy target. Just work on her and you'll get it without even speaking a word."   
  
Spike smiled, "Nice. But what makes you think that the other boys didn't think of the same thing?"   
  
"I'm sure they did, but they're all terrible actors, just ruggedly handsome." Spike slapped his hands together greedily, "Right, just work up a load of sexual tension and I'm home free. Seduction is my specialty." Darla nodded, "Yes, and we all know how your last relationship ended up."   
  
"She may not have loved me, but she got in bed with me, didn't she?"   
  
"And what spell did you use again?"   
  
"Oi, a little harsh," he pouted. Carter ran out red in the face and Mrs. Lawson invited Spike to enter. Spike gave Darla a kiss on the cheek and left her. Darla touched her cheek extremely surprised at Spike's gesture. What is he up to?   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When Spike shut the door behind him, he saw the old man and young girl sitting together behind a desk. The old man was what Darla had said...old. He was a bit on the pudgy side and balding. He seemed to be extremely friendly with his smile. Spike decided to nick name him baldy.   
  
On his right sat the girl. She was a pretty little thing hidden behind her thick pointy glasses and reserved look. Her hair was tied neatly into a strict bun and she kept a straight face. Spike decided to name her Miss Priss. He winked at her and she didn't do more than blink.   
  
"Please state your name, where you're from, the role you're auditioning for, and recite your lines." Baldy instructed.   
  
He nodded and cleared his throat, "My name's Spike, I'm from London, England, and I'm trying out for Damien." Spike took his position and started the lines he memorized, "Aiva, don't get mixed up with a guy like me. You don't know about me and my past." Miss Priss read for the part of Aiva in a monotone voice. "But Damien, I'm in love with you."   
  
"Damn it Aiva, no you don't! You can't. You don't know what's good for you." Spike looked at Miss Priss this time, and chose to speak to her, as if he really was Damien and she really were Aiva. He even took her hand and spoke to her softly, "Aiva, I know the words you want to hear, but I can't say them." He paused dramatically for effect and he could tell Miss Priss's heart skipped a beat. "I'm no good for you." He smiled and Baldy chuckled, "Thank you sir. That was brilliant." He turned to Miss Priss and whispered to her, "But I'm afraid Damien doesn't have an English accent in the script." She was still breathless from his performance. Spike could hear it all easily and he quickly unbuttoned a few more buttons for Miss Priss to see. She glanced at him and noticed. He hid his hands behind his back and looked at her innocently. She whispered back, "I'm sure the network won't have a problem with that. And besides, most women find English accents very sexy." Miss Priss removed her glasses and her lips curved into a shy smile.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darla sat nervously on the couch, alone in the room. She didn't know what she would do if Spike didn't get the part. She wouldn't accept the part if he wasn't on the show. The old secretary from the lobby came in, surprised to see her. "Excuse me miss, but the auditions are over. Everything's been decided."   
  
"They have?" she gulped, "Well, I'm just waiting for my..." She didn't want to say friend, he wasn't her friend, it was just Spike. Spike burst into the room with his arms spread out, "Behold me in all my magnificent glory!" The old secretary saw him and left the room quietly.   
  
"Spike!" Darla rushed over to him, "Did you get the part? Did the young one swoon?"   
  
He grinned proudly, "Like a school girl." Darla sighed with relief, "Thank God!" and hugged him. Spike was taken aback and hugged her too. "What? You weren't confidant William the Bloody would pull through?" Darla let him go. "Not at all. You could have just recited the alphabet and I would have been nervous." He smiled at her comfortingly and said, "Well sweets, we both made it and we're in for one hell of a ride." 


	3. Unbelievable Discoveries

Author's Note: Wow! I never knew so many people liked Spike/Darla.You guys must be psychic, because most of the things you suggested, I've already written. (I'm always a few chapters ahead, that's why I can update with only 2 days in between) I don't want to give too much away, but Buffy and Dawn watch the show...and perhaps Angel, we'll see what develops. And I probably won't make Spike and Darla a couple;Darla doesn't like Spike THAT much. And you all know how Spike's had a rough love life, but you never know, anything can happen in this story (as you've probably guessed already) and I might be throwing you all off!! Mwahahaha. I'm kinda screwed on an ending though. Love hearing how much you guys like it! I want nothing other than to please you guys...and myself of course. Keep on writing those reviews! They keep me motivated and I love your comments. You people ROCK!!  
  
PS All the songs in this fic are original (meaning, I wrote them all!!!). The first song that is sang/sung whatever, is from another one of my fics (titled: sweetdreams). Check out some of my other fics, i have another very short Darla/Spike one.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
First take of shooting, Spike wasn't nervous at all. Neither was Darla; she was just really excited. The scene was in the restaurant and unknowingly to all the characters, everyone important for that season was there. The entire episode would be filmed there, giving all the characters a chance to explain their brief story to the viewers.   
  
Aiva walked in and sat in a booth secluded to a corner. From the way she glanced around at everyone suspiciously and the way she dressed, you could tell she was new in town and had had it rough in her day. In another booth, sat the unbelievably handsome new rogue in town, Damien.   
  
Each character gave hints as to who they were and what their plans were by either talking to whomever they were with, or answering a few questions from the nosy young waitress.   
  
While in between filming, Spike leaned back to see who sat behind him. It was a young blonde guy with blue streaks in his hair. He was bored and he thought he might as well get to know some people if they were to be working together and all. "Hello." Spike said, "I'm Spike Gellar." The young guy shook his hand energetically, "Hi there, I'm Andrew Cane. Are you new?"   
  
"Is it that obvious?"   
  
"Nah, I ask everyone that." He smiled kindly, "You're the rogue, congrats. I'm new as well." Spike felt a huge lump...rock...more like boulder in his throat, "Ahem, and you play the hairstylist!"   
  
"That's me! Amazing, isn't it? It's been my biggest dream to be on A World of Our Own and now I'm finally here! A leading role too!"   
  
"It's been ya big dream to become a wank..." Spike muttered under his breath.   
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"Are you straight?" Andrew showed him his left hand, "Couldn't be happier; newlywed."   
  
"I see, congratulations." He never lost that idiotic smile, Spike thought, no wonder they chose him. "What about yourself?"   
  
"Single and not looking worth a damn!" Andrew laughed, "Oh I hear ya." Spike turned away and whispered, "Yeah, whatever you say mate."   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Late that night, Spike sat in his trailer alone with his guitar he got sent to him from his crypt. He was playing a song he wrote a few months ago that he loved to play, screaming his head off until his throat felt raw. It made him feel better.   
  
"You say hello  
And I die  
I open my eyes  
And you're gone  
  
Who would have thought  
I'd end up like this  
Can't escape the thought  
Of our last kiss  
  
You say sweetdreams  
And I think of you  
I want to sleep  
But it's all sweetdreams that won't come true  
  
It's only the sweetdreams where I can touch you  
Without you running away  
It's only the sweetdreams where I can say I love you  
And you say it back with a lot more feeling  
It's only the sweetdreams where I can save you from everything  
Only the sweetdreams baby  
Only the sweetdreams  
  
I have nightmares when I'm awake  
Reality beats me down, more than I can stand  
I give you everything I have to give   
And yet you don't give a damn  
About it  
(Or anything)  
  
I've tried forever  
I've done everything I can  
Or maybe, all that I can't do is what you want  
But I can't take it  
More than I can fake that  
I only have sweetdreams when I have nightmares  
And when you smile  
I just want to go straight to hell  
Cause I know that you will never be satisfied  
With the way I really am  
(Nor will I)"  
  
Spike set his guitar down and drank some water to relieve his throat. A soft knock came from his door and he opened it to see Darla looking at him unhappily. "Everyone's been talking about your song Spike. It was loud...Chuck wants to see you in his office."   
  
"Chuck? Director Chuck? Shit. I didn't think he'd be pissed about the loud noise."   
  
"I don't know about him, but everyone else is."   
  
Spike sighed and entered the building. He went up to the top floor and went in Chuck's office. Chuck was sitting at his desk in deep thought. "Chuck, I'm sorry about the noise, I promise I won't ever do it again."   
  
"Sit down Spike." He did as he was told humbly in front of Chuck's desk. "For the past 10 minutes, people have been coming up here, begging me to tell you to shut up."   
  
"They all heard me..."   
  
"Yes they all heard you, and so did I." Spike braced himself for the worst. "And I thought it was brilliant. I want you to record the new opening theme song for the show."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You can't refuse, I insist." Spike sat in stunned silence. "Thanks Chuck...I don't know what to say."   
  
"We need this on air as soon as possible so I expect you write the song tonight and we'll record it tomorrow night after shooting is over." Spike rose from his chair with a stupid grin on his face, "No problem."   
  
"See you tomorrow."   
  
Spike ran out of the office, down the 345 steps and out the doors to his trailer. Darla was still waiting there, "Were you fired?" He decided to keep the suspense and held a grim expression and avoided her eyes. "Nope."   
  
"Did he yell at you a lot?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then what happened? Were you bumped down to custodian?"   
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Darla crossed her arms, "Try me." Spike placed his hands against his doorway and did his dramatic sigh, "Chuck told me I have to write and record the new song for the show." Darla started screaming and jumping around, "No fucking way!" He turned to her and smiled, "That's show bizz, doll face."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
This is it, Spike thought to himself as looked at his surroundings in the recording booth with his guitar in his hands, I gotta do this right or I'm dead...perhaps metaphorically.   
"Whenever you're ready Spike."   
  
"Um...I named the song after the show, that's what you wanted isn't it?" he asked unsure, in the microphone. "Sure, go ahead." Spike took a deep breath and started strumming a wicked tune on his electric guitar and sang his heart out.  
  
"You know I'm not good at this sort of thing  
I feel so out of place  
It's like looking into a truthful mirror  
I don't even recognize my own face  
  
In a world of our own   
Would I belong  
In a world of our own  
Would it feel right  
I wanna pretend we're in a world of our own  
Tonight  
  
Passions entwine  
Lust takes over  
Eyes open up and lie  
Bottle it all inside  
It'll escape somehow  
But not now  
  
Too many things are running through my head  
Sometimes I feel better of dead  
But who can ever prove that it's better  
  
In a world of our own  
Would I belong  
In a world of our own   
Would it feel right  
Can't you pretend we're in a world of our own  
Tonight"  
  
He finished up the last bit and took off the headphones. "How was that?" The crew were all grinning from ear to ear. "I think we got it. That was great."   
  
~~~~~  
Dawn sat on the couch in the living room waiting for her favorite soap opera to come on. She was on the phone talking to one of her best friend's, Tanya. Both girl's worshiped the show. "Yeah, but do you think that Charles Lore will ever find his long lost daughter?" Dawn giggled.   
  
"I don't know," Tanya replied, "She could already be in Harbrook."   
  
"True. But I'm sure something will happen at Vic and Ashaila's wedding to stop them from getting married. They've been trying to get married for how long now? 3 years?"   
  
"I bet you Carter will stop it. Maybe he'll secretly take the priest's place." Dawn moved her feet for Buffy to walk in front of her and sit down.   
  
"Yeah, who do you think pushed Father O'Keith down the stairs to stop him from hearing Rowan's confession?"   
  
"Who knows. Hey! It's starting!" Tanya squealed. "I'll call you at commercial break." Dawn said quickly.   
  
"Okay." Both girls hung up the phone and kept their eyes glued to the screen and the volume up high.   
  
Buffy looked up from reading her magazine and turned the page, "You two worship that show like a religion. Promise me you won't join a cult that has a holy shrine of A World of Our Own and eat mini white powered doughnuts." Dawn laughed at her sister and said, "I promise." She turned her attention back to the TV and leaned in closer, "There's been rumors their introducing a whole bunch of new characters to the show this week. In TV soap magazine all they've been talking about is who will play the rogue. The only thing they said about him is that he's totally new to the industry. They also said he's drop dead gorgeous."  
  
"If only you adored school as much as the show, then I'd buy you the pony you always wanted." Buffy sighed.   
  
"Hey! They have a new song for the show! Oh my god! They have new characters in the opening credits! Look, Andrew Cane as Tracey West...Annie Brook as Cody Troy...Sarah Edwards as Embony Shaw...Darla Sharp as Aiva..." Buffy sat beside Dawn getting more interested, "Darla...that sounds familiar..." When Darla's face popped up on the screen Buffy's eyes grew wide. "One more..." Dawn said. "Spike Gellar as Damien...SPIKE!" Spike flashed them his cheeky grin and his mesmerizing blue eyes gazed at their stunned complexion. It went quickly to commercial and both girls looked at each other in shock. Buffy slouched and they stared at the TV, "Well..."   
  
"Yep..."   
  
"That was..."   
  
"Exactly..." 1 minute later, Buffy managed to complete a sentence, "Atleast they got the dead part right." 


	4. Who says money can't buy happiness?

A.N: YAY! People like Spike/Darla! The best is yet to come I promise  
  
  
  
  
Spike sat relaxed in his new favorite chair in his trailer. Darla had her own trailer as well. They made sure they were situated right beside the entrance of the building to avoid any sun at all when they walked out. Spike was re-reading the script once more before shooting a new episode. He heard a knock at his door, "Come in." Marie walked in smiling, as usual. Marie was his assistant, she was only 21. He had been on the show for a week and it was extremely unusual for actors to have their own assistants in their first week, but baldy and Miss Priss, their real names were Mr. Archer and Miss Quoil, decided that Spike and Darla should have one. Darla's assistant was 19 year old Chase.   
  
"Sorry to bother you Mr. Gellar,"   
  
"Marie, please call me Spike, I'm begging you."   
  
"Alright, sir." He smiled at her. He knew right away that she fancied him. He found it comical in a way. But she was a real sweetheart and he liked her as an assistant, nothing beyond that. "You didn't bother me, Marie. I was just going over my script again."   
  
"Oh, they're ready for you now. Scene 1, I believe." He tossed the script by the window and got up, "Thanks Marie, I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and headed out, "I almost forgot! How could I!" She handed him an envelope. "This is your first check working here at DTV," she blushed, "I can't believe I almost forgot."   
  
"Alright!" He ripped it open and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw the number. "Is there something wrong sir? I mean Spike." Spike jumped up and slammed the ceiling with his hands and screamed "WOOHOO!! I never knew a soap opera star got paid this much! Marie, this is bloody brilliant!" He suddenly scooped her up in his arms and hugged her. "Oh!" Marie gasped. Spike put her down and laughed, "Sorry Marie. I got a little over excited."   
  
"That's fine." she giggled. Spike kept staring at the check, "Unbelievable."   
  
"I'll go let them know you'll be ready in scene 1 very shortly."   
  
"Thanks sweetheart." Marie's heart skipped a beat and she ran out of the trailer in a fluster.   
  
Spike had to sit down. Just then Darla came in. "Hey, Marie looks like she just got kissed by Brad Pitt, what did you do to her?"   
  
"I hugged her in the heat of the moment." Darla ducked under the low ceiling and leaned against the windowsill. "I see. And why the sudden excitement?"   
  
"I just saw the number on my check." She smiled, "I saw mine too. Chase caught me before I blacked out completely."   
  
"I could buy a house with this." He said waiving the check in front of her. "You could even have plastic surgery," she laughed, "just like all the celebrities do. It's hard to believe that's what we are now. A week and a half ago we were both in Sunnydale, wasting immortal life!" Spike kept silent, his look became very dark. "Spike, honey?" He glanced up at her, but he wasn't paying much attention any longer, "Surgery you said."   
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"You're in the next scene with me aren't you?" Darla looked at her watch and started to walk out, "Oh yeah, we better get there now." Spike got up and followed her. While they walked together Spike took out his cell phone that he carried with him at all times. He pressed 455 and Marie immediately answered, "Marie."   
  
"Yes, Spike?"   
  
"Meet me at Le Royal tonight at 9. I need to talk to you over dinner about something very important. It'll be my treat." Marie didn't answer. "Marie?"   
  
"I'll meet you at 9, yes."   
  
"Good." He hung up the phone and they walked onto the set. Shooting began right away.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Damien stop it!" Darla screamed. "I can't Aiva! You must know the truth." Spike took long brisk strides over to her with a file in his hand and continued sternly, "In here is your lost birth certificate. In this very file I hold in my hand is written who your mother and father are. Now you can't tell me you've never wanted to find them."   
  
"It's not that simple!"   
  
"Of course it isn't, but I understand your pain Aiva. I understand what you must be going through." Darla turned away angrily, "How can you possibly understand!" He grabbed her arm gently, "Because I lost my parents when I was 6 years old. I don't want you to go through what I did, it's a horrible life to live." He paused, "I care about you Aiva."   
  
"Aaaaaannnnd, black out!" yelled the director, "Cut! That's a rap you guys. See you on Monday." Darla and Spike disappeared to Darla's trailer and stayed there talking like they normally did after every day's work.   
  
"Do you miss Angel, D?" Darla set down her wineglass filled with blood, "That was sudden."   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"But I do think of him sometimes, and how things were before." Spike nodded knowingly, "I think about Dru sometimes. It's rare now, but I still wake up hearing the screaming we made together. The chains were her favorite." Darla started to tolerate Spike more and more now and she even kind of liked him. She didn't mind his company at all. In fact, she started to look forward to the end of the day where they would talk all night in her trailer. "Want to go out to a club or bar? I'm feeling restless."   
  
"Didn't you have a date scheduled with Marie?"   
  
"Bollox, it completely slipped my mind," He grabbed his leather duster and opened her door, "and it's not a date, strictly business."   
  
"She's praying for much more." Darla raised her wineglass to him and almost smiled sadly, "Cheers."   
  
"Are you going to be alright tonight, doll? You seem a bit off tonight."   
  
"I'm fine, go talk business." Spike hesitated but walked out in the pouring rain.   
  
Darla finished her glass watching television when someone knocked at her door. She shut off her TV and opened her door to see Chase standing, nearly soaked to the bone. "Chase! What are you doing here? Get in here quick." He stepped in holding his drenched coat as tight as he could to his body. Darla shut the door securely behind him and asked, "What's wrong?"   
  
"I'm sorry for barging in on you like this."   
  
"It's fine, what happened to you? Here, let me take your coat. You poor thing, you must be freezing."   
  
"Thanks." Chase rubbed his hands together and putting them over the heater. "Chase take off your shirt and pants. I'm sure I can find some of Spike's clothing in here. He's very forgetful."   
  
"He won't mind?"   
  
"Of course not. He won't even notice, he's too distracted with his check."   
  
"Are you two an item?" Darla was very taken aback by that question and needed a moment to collect herself. "No," she said softly, "not even close. It's never even crossed my mind. I know him too well." He tried to smile but he couldn't stop the tears rising to his eyes. Darla took his hand and led him to her bed, "Sit down honey."   
  
"I don't want to get your bed wet."   
  
"Sit." She ordered. He did as he was told and Darla caressed her fingers along his hands soothingly. "Tell me what happened."   
  
"She dumped me," he choked, "Natalie dumped me. She left a message for me after work today."   
  
"Oh Chase, I'm so sorry." He tried so hard to stop crying in front of her but it was no use. He shivered and Darla started to help him undress, without either of them actually realizing it. His shirt slipped off with tiny droplets sprinkling against Darla's cheeks. "She isn't worth it if she ripped your heart out like that." A sudden wave of hunger hit her but she shrugged it off. "She said over this past week I became too involved in my work and didn't pay any attention to her anymore. And when we were together, she felt I wasn't really there."   
  
"You spend too much time with work?" He wiped his nose clumsily with the back of his hand and sat closer to her, "Yeah. It's weird though. I like my job and everything, but I never stayed at work this much until the new characters on the show were introduced."   
  
"I'm sorry." she muttered. He nearly smiled and his tears stopped. "Sorry? For what? For getting hired? That was the best thing that could ever happen here. I've never connected with someone at a job before like I have with you. It doesn't feel like just another business relationship...it runs much, much deeper than that."   
  
Darla could feel his soft breath against her lips and he innocently brushed away the droplets of water with his thumbs off her cheeks. With her delicate face in his large hands, he brought her forward slowly and kissed her lips. He trembled, and Darla knew it wasn't from being cold. She kissed him back softly, moaning slightly, giving into the wonderful feeling of being loved. She longed for that everynight; it nearly felt unbearable to cope with at times.   
  
She placed her hands against his naked chest and his body yearned for her own it was nearly painful. He started to kiss down her neck madly, letting his tongue roam, tasting her skin. Darla lay on her back and he aided her in taking off her shirt. He ran his hands along her black bra and traced them down underneath her skirt. She cried out loudly with pleasure and quickly everything flooded back to her. Her eyes popped open, "Chase stop." He didn't hear her and continued to nip at her neck, lip, and ear lobe. "Chase!" She said, grabbing his hands. He stopped suddenly and looked into her eyes. "What? What's wrong?"   
  
"This isn't right for you. You're very distressed at the moment and you're trying to forget everything. But I'm telling you now, I'm only going to hurt you more."   
  
"No you won't!"   
  
"Yes I will." She stated firmly, "Believe me, I could take advantage of you right now, and part of me desperately wants to but it's low. You need to go home, cry for 2 months and you'll find a new girl." Chase sat up, bewildered, "I don't understand." Darla sat up. She couldn't believe that she, herself, evil vampire Darla, did what she just did. She put on her shirt, tossed Chase his own, and opened the door politely for him, "Neither do I."   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike had to admit, he felt a little sorry for Marie. She was dressed beautifully that evening; impressive really. Spike was simply wearing his regular black pants, belt, black T-shirt and of course his favorite leather duster.   
  
He saw her already at their reserved table and he sat across from her. "You'll have your Monday script in your trailer by Saturday."   
  
"Uh...that's great." He immediately got to business. "I like my privacy, as you know, and sometimes I may ask for odd requests."   
  
"Like the blood that's regularly ordered for you."   
  
"Exactly." He winked at her seductively, "Smart girl. Anyway, I have to make another odd request, and this is an extremely important one. Probably the most important request I'll ever make and you can't make any mistakes. There isn't any room for mistakes on this one. One slip up and everything could-"  
  
"Is it illegal?" She asked unimpressed. "Oi! Be a bit rude why don't ya. What's wrong with you tonight love?" Marie glanced at her watch, "I've been waiting for you for over 1 hour."   
  
"And? You usually have more patience with me than that." Marie sighed and rubbed her temples, exasperated. "I'm sorry, I must be stressed. What would you like me to do for you?" He leaned in closer and lowered his voice, "I need you to find me the best surgery...doc...person...thing, you can find."   
  
"Oh my god are you okay?" she gasped. "Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't let the waterworks go." He said, annoyed, waving his hand in front of her face to shush her up. "Just find one with experience with...odd people. Once you find them, get them to call me directly to my cell, and don't order anymore blood for me. Can you handle that, cutie?" Marie nodded with her jaw dropped, absentmindedly. "Good. Have a nice night." Spike rose from the table and left the restaurant without another word.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Spike answered the phone groggily from his bed, "Hello?"   
  
"Spike!" Spike glanced at the clock, "Marie...why are you calling me this early?"   
  
"It's 10am, Spike." He got out of bed half-naked and rubbed his forehead, "Oh...why are you calling me this early?" Marie laughed on the other end and then went back to a serious tone. "I found you what you requested for last night. A Dr. O'Mally."   
  
"Were you working on this all night, love?"   
  
"Doesn't matter. You needed the best and I think I found him."   
  
"Alright pet," he yawned, "where is this doctor?"   
  
"I've set an appointment for you tonight. Oddly enough it's at a law firm; Wolfram and Hart." 


	5. Who said anything about a kiss?

Buffy answered the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?"   
  
"Buffy...it's Angel."   
  
"You don't need to say that you know, I recognize your voice."   
  
"You do?" He asked, a bit surprised. "Um...yeah. Think about it, Angel." She counted down from 5 and right on cue he spoke again, "Oh yeah, you would, wouldn't you."   
  
"How could I forget anytime soon?" She heard him chuckle on the other line and her heart skipped. She missed him so much, but seeing him was always a bit painful.   
  
"Listen, Angel, I don't know if you know this, but Spike and Darla..."   
  
"Are starring on the most popular soap opera there is. That's why I called you. I know all about it." Buffy nearly dropped the phone, "You do? Wow. I never knew you were the obsessive soap opera watcher type."   
  
"No! Not me, Cordelia! She watches the show like a religion."   
  
"Dejavu." she muttered. "As soon as Cordelia saw Spike and Darla on TV she started screaming and called me into the room. I couldn't believe what I saw."   
  
"Do you think Vic and Ashaila will ever get married?"   
  
"I honestly don't know. They've definitely had their share of troubles and- Hey! Buffy please stay on topic."   
  
"So you do watch the show! I knew it!" she laughed. "Buffy..."   
  
"Sorry." Angel sighed, "I just can't figure out why they'd leave Sunnydale to get such a high profile." Buffy rolled her eyes; she didn't understand why Angel got obsessive-worried about everything that seemed weird. "Angel, relax. There's no harm in it. They probably wanted a different lifestyle for a change." There was silence on both ends. They related to that idea more than anything. "They must be having a blast."   
  
"You watch the show regularly, don't you." Angel laughed. "Hey! So do you! It's addictive!" Angel gasped mockingly, "And you write them fan mail!" He hung up the phone quickly and Buffy nearly screamed. She re-dialed him but the line was busy. "That bastard, he's keeping the line busy so I can't get the last word!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darla sat in bed looking over her Monday script. Chase had delivered it on Sunday, which was unlike him. "He's slipping." She murmured. "Who is?" Darla jumped, "Chuck! I didn't hear you come in!" Chuck shut the door and sat across from her with a smile, "Who's slipping?" Darla put the script under her pillow and shook her head, "No one."   
  
"Don't lie." Darla bit her lip and sighed, "I think Chase...might be slipping...a tiny bit."   
  
"What do you mean Chase is slipping?"   
  
"Nothing huge. I got Monday's script today instead of yesterday. That's never happened before. And two nights ago...we kinda...sorta...almost had sex." Chuck did a double take, "What!"   
  
"But we stopped before we were completely naked!" He sighed and patted her knee, "I was afraid this was going to happen."   
  
"...You were afraid we were going to have sex?"   
  
"You're not the only one who noticed that Chase was acting different. I thought he'd be able to handle being an assistant when I hired him, but I guess not." Darla scrambled for his hands and started begging, "Please don't fire him! It's really all my fault. His girlfriend dumped him and he's a wreck."   
  
"And how is that your fault? I'm sorry Darla, but I think it's for the best. For his sake and everyone else's." Darla couldn't believe she nearly wanted to cry. "Alright."   
  
"I just hate firing people. Maybe I could find someone who could..." At that moment Spike ran into the trailer and shut the door. He went straight over to Darla's bed and didn't even notice Chuck, "Darla, you won't believe what just happened to me...Chuck!" he jumped. He looked at Chuck nervously and than gave Darla a glare, faking a smile, "Chuck's here, did you notice?"   
  
"What just happened Spike?" Chuck asked with a huge smile. "Uh...I...just found my...spoon!"   
  
"Your spoon?" Darla frowned. "Yes that's right. I found my long lost spoon. It's Canadian...so you know."   
  
"Hey Spike!" Chuck jumped to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,   
"How are you at...firing people?" Spike puffed out his chest proudly and smiled, "Not bad if I do say so myself."   
  
"When did you ever fire someone?" Darla sneered. "When...I had...to fire...that person, you remember-Who did you say needs to get kicked in the ass?"   
  
"Chase." Darla sighed. "Why?" Spike asked bewildered.  
  
"He gave me my script a day late." He gasped dramatically, "Good god! That scoundrel! Lock him up in chains!"   
  
"And we nearly had sex." She added flatly. Spike dropped the act immediately and could barely utter an "Oh." Darla looked at him oddly about to ask him what was wrong but Chuck found the opportunity to speak, "So can you do it Spike?" He shook his head, coming out of the daze, "Hmm? Oh yeah, sure. Just send him to my trailer. I'll take care of it."   
  
"Great! See you both tomorrow!" Chuck left with a spring in his step-as people always say-giggling to himself. Spike stepped out, "Meet you at rehearsal, doll." Darla attempted to go after him, "Spike, what's wrong?" He ignored her and kept walking. She pouted and yelled after him, "Fine! Be the strong silent type! You...big fat loser!" Darla stopped herself. Big fat loser?! Anyone could have done better than that!   
  
She wearily went back to bed and watched the special Sunday movie on TV: The Ten Commandments. That'll keep me busy, she thought, or atleast give me some well-needed sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chase knocked on Spike's trailer politely. "Come in." He heard him say. Chase entered and shut the door behind him. He could barely see anything, "Spike?"   
  
"I'm by the table." Chase stepped forward slowly. "Chuck sent me to you. He didn't tell me why." A spark from the dark illuminated around them from Spike's lighter and he lit a cigarette. Chase noticed Spike's features terribly dark, and nearly terrifying. "Can I be blunt with you Chase?"   
  
"Sure." He took a seat in front of Spike but Spike didn't move, only to remove the cigarette from his mouth, "I mean, really blunt."   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Good." Spike took another drag and glared at him angrily. "I loathe you with every fiber of my being." That definitely caught Chase off guard. "What?"   
  
"You heard me. I loathe you entirely and I am personally going to make sure you never touch Darla again."   
  
"But I'm falling in love with her." Now Spike was the one caught off guard. "You're bloody 19 years old, man! You're out of your league."   
  
"She kissed me back!" He persisted, "I know she feels something for me."   
  
"Bleeding hearts of the world united!" Spike growled, clenching the cigarette between his teeth. He put his cigarette out on Chase's hand and he yelped, pulling his hand away. "What do you think you're doing!"   
  
"Chuck told me to fire you."   
  
"...I don't believe you." He looked up at Spike and desperately tried to scream but he was frozen. His features had changed to something horrifying and not at all human. "Doesn't matter anyway." He smiled showing off his pointy teeth. Spike grabbed Chase by his neck, plunged his teeth deep into his jugular and sucked viscously. Chase struggled very little and eventually Spike dropped his lifeless body on the floor. "God it's ecstasy." He moaned, wiping the blood from his face and licking it off his hand.   
  
Spike stepped over the body and sat on his bed. It was about time he finished reading the rest of the script that he had to know by tomorrow. He'd take care of the body later.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Darla nearly screamed with frustration. There was nothing on TV and she couldn't fall asleep. Might as well finish the script, she thought. Darla pulled the script from underneath her pillow and read the ending. It was the last scene and she was in it alone with Spike. It seemed to be pretty intense. "Damien, talk to me." She said out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
At the exact moment, Spike read his own lines from the same scene Darla was reading from. "I'm not sure if I should tell you Aiva."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm in love with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damien...I love you too."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"You do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes."  
  
Both in unison, each in their separate trailers, Spike and Darla read the last action out loud. "They both jump into each other's arms and lock into a desperate lustful kiss...what the fuck! KISS?!?!?!" 


	6. It's just a kiss...right?

Darla and Spike jumped out of their trailers to see each other, only to meet half way. Together they both screamed, "Did you know about this!? No! I didn't find out until just now!" After a while it finally sank in. "We have to kiss..." they moaned. "Not just a kiss, a passionate one!" Darla said. Spike nodded, "We can't fake something like that. It's not just a kiss you give to your mum." Darla's eyes grew wide with fear, "Do we have to use tongue?" Spike had the same expression and looked at her, "We can fake that! And if you shove your tongue in my mouth I'll bloody bite it off!"  
  
"Do we have to touch each other?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe we can turn around so they think we're kissing, and we're really not." Darla threw up her arms angrily, "How the hell is that supposed to work?" Spike became just as angry, "Don't yell at me! I didn't write this." Suddenly the thought hit them, "Chuck!"  
  
Together they ran to his office and barged in. Thankfully he was there. "Working on a Sunday Chuck?" Spike asked innocently. "Well, you did see me earlier..."   
  
"Don't try changing the subject." Darla interrupted, unimpressed. Spike stepped forward, "What's all this business with me and Darla kissing? When did we ever agree to that?" Darla started moving her hands in the air like she did when she was nervous, "Yeah! I know how these things work. First it's a hot, steamy kiss, next it's sex!"   
  
Chuck stayed silent. "Chuck!!" Spike screamed.  
  
"Spike, it doesn't matter if I tell you in advance or not, you work for us, you follow our script, remember?"   
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Too bad. Why are you both complaining anyway? You both know each other, why would kissing be a problem?"   
  
"That's just it!" Darla started, "We know each other! We're not even friends!"   
  
"Yeah!" Spike joined in, "It's gross!" Darla turned to Spike, arched her brow and crossed her arms over her chest, "Excuse me? Are you saying I'm gross?"   
  
"No, I'm saying you're a vision." he snapped sarcastically. Darla would have turned red with furry, "You..."   
  
"What? You gonna call me a big fat loser again? Ooh, it hurts me right here, baby." He patted his chest and stuck out his bottom lip. Chuck got up from his desk and stood between them before Darla tried to claw Spike's eyes out. "Hey! Both of you stop! You're going to kiss each other in a sexy and passionate way whether you like it or not! Now get out of here!"  
  
Sulking, they walked out but Chuck called Spike back, "Spike, I just want to say that I'm really impressed with the way you handled firing Chase. He hasn't come back to talk to me or bother me or anything. In fact, no one's seen him since! Usually if someone gets fired, they come straight to me with complaints and a temper, or bawling, sometimes both. This is the first time I haven't heard a word! From now on, I'll send anyone who needs to be laid off to you." Spike smiled, "Thanks Chuck, it would be my pleasure."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day the entire cast sat behind the scenes to watch the kiss. Hey, who would ever want to miss that? Spike and Darla were finished their lines, waiting for the crew's signal to dive into their first kiss.   
  
Chuck went up to them and explained what he wanted from them, "Alright you two, this is serious. I don't want any fooling around, we don't have all day. Right now I don't care if you worked out your problems. This kiss is going to be the ultimate kiss. I want hot, steamy, lustful, passion! I want the viewers at home to lose their breath when they see this! People have to feel horny when they see this!" Spike could swear he turned paler than he already was. "If it's really difficult, pretend you're kissing someone you think is really hot." Spike and Darla instantly knew who the other person had picked. They almost glared at each other for an instant.   
  
Chuck walked away to his seat and Darla whispered to Spike harshly, "You better not have eaten anything spicy or sick right before this."   
  
"Damn I forgot too!" The cameras were on them, the lights were ready, and Chuck yelled, "ACTION!"   
  
Spike and Darla froze, staring at each other. The crew thought they were acting, keeping the suspense before they'd plunge into no return. Slowly but surely, they leaned in closer and closer. "Any minute now." Chuck urged them, hinting to hurry the hell up. Their lips met and it was almost hard to look at them. The crew could practically feel their pain.   
  
"Cut!" Spike and Darla broke apart immediately. "Yay, we're done!" Spike smiled uneasily rubbing his hands together, ready to leave. "Not so fast. That was the worst kiss I have ever seen. Even the guys in American Pie 2 had more heat than that! Seriously, you have to actually kiss. Add in some tongue if it'll make it look any better." Darla warned Spike knowingly with a brutal look.   
  
"Take 2. Action!" Darla and Spike wanted to die. This was worse than hell, honestly. "Guys, I'm not feeling the horny-ness." Chuck remarked. A light bulb exploded and thankfully, it bought the two time. While the crew climbed up and fixed it, Spike and Darla whispered back and forth. "I really don't want to kiss you." Darla pleaded. "And you think I'm having the time of my life?" Spike sighed. "There's got to be a way to get through this with the least amount of actual saliva exchange." Spike's eyebrows shot up and his face disfigured into one of disgust. "Eww! Shut your gob! You're making me sick."   
  
Darla covered her mouth with a shaking hand and her eyes misted over. Spike could see how scared she obviously was and didn't want to say anything else to upset her. He pulled her into his arms comfortingly, "Hey, don't worry. It'll be over soon. It might not even be that bad." Darla looked up at him expectantly. "Ok, ok, it will be bad, but we'll get through it. We've had worse." They let go and simply looked at each other.  
  
"I can't believe how badly I want to go back to Sunnydale."   
  
"I know, sweety." Darla couldn't help one tear fall down her cheek and Spike wiped it away, "Hey, don't make them have to re-do your makeup, pet." She smiled, "I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you Spike."  
  
"We're ready now!" Chuck called, "Take 3. Action!" Spike and Darla rushed into each other's arms and started kissing madly. They tugged at each other's clothing, restraining from ripping it off. Darla ran her hands through his hair and Spike picked her off the floor slightly, with his arms around her small waist. Darla was shocked when she felt Spike's tongue roam in her mouth gently, and she let her own dance with his. They were in their own little world, forgetting completely that everyone was watching.  
  
"Cut!" Spike and Darla jumped away from each other. "Where did that come from?" Spike eyed her suspiciously. "I could ask you the same question. You seemed to be really into it..." Spike avoided her glance, "I was only acting peaches. What about you?" Darla nodded keeping her eyes glued to the floor, "Same." 


	7. Fan Mail

As the show progressed in the following weeks, Spike and Darla had to go through many, many mind numbing interviews. Sometimes they had to travel for hours, just for interviews. After each, they'd joke about how the hosts were as exciting as doorknobs and knew nothing about the show.   
  
At the interview they were at that night, they surprisingly got a chance to be interviewed together, in a room full of media. Darla was touched at the fact that they even had glasses of water for them. "No, I've never been married." Darla answered, "Not even to that tennis player from Switzerland I've been hearing about. That's just a rumour. I don't even know his name!" Fake laughter went around and the next reporter stood up. "My question is for Mr. Gellar."   
  
"Please, everyone call me Spike, I never use my last name."  
  
"And why is that?" Spike hesitated. He knew he had to answer this one carefully, or else the media would spin a tale that he hated his heritage and had some sort of family secret or something along those lines.   
  
"I'm a friendly person. I find that knowing someone on a last name basis is too stiff. Sure it signifies respect, but can't you go that extra step as to show respect by saying their first name. It shows you know the person." He and Darla held back a laugh, it was complete bull shit. But hey, isn't that what all celebrities do?   
  
"Darla! Do you have a boyfriend?" Darla smiled politely. She was asked this question every interview. "No, I do not."  
  
"Are you looking?"   
  
"Well, with my lifestyle, it's very difficult to find time for a boyfriend. I work all day. And when I'm not working, I'm rehearsing my lines or relaxing by watching TV or reading."   
  
"What about you Spike? Do you have a girlfriend?" Spike chuckled, "Nah. I have to agree with Darla. I'm too busy. All I do is work." A sly reporter stood up with a sneer, "Have you considered a romantic relationship with one of your work colleagues?" Bitch, Spike thought, I hope she's not suggesting what I think she is.  
  
"No. I don't think right now is a good time to date. I just got this job, I want to focus on that one thing for a while. Maybe in the future, I might look for someone but not at the moment." Miss Quoil stepped up with a fake smile and announced that it had been many hours and the interview was over. They thanked everyone for coming and left cheerily.   
  
Miss Quoil directed them out of the building and into their awaiting limo. "I've gone to the trouble of leaving all your fan mail from this week in the limo. You can go through it then. You have a long trip before getting to the hotel rooms we have reserved."   
  
"Thanks Becky." Spike sighed. Miss Quoil walked away. She had to stay a little longer and do...stuff. Spike and Darla didn't know what.   
  
Darla sat uncomfortably close to Spike in the limo- it was packed with fan mail. "How will we ever sort through this?" She asked taking out at least 18 letters from underneath her. "Easy! There's a trick to it. I've managed to come up with an ingenious way to organize my letters. All you have to do is open your own letters, read it briefly, and place it in a certain pile. There are 5 piles. The first is the harmless, 'I love your show, keep up the good work' pile. You send those people a thank you for watching and an autographed picture."   
  
"Autographed picture? I get hand cramps after doing that for 3 hours."   
  
"I know, that's why they invented stamps. Second is 'I love you, marry me' pile. You send a thanks, I'm flattered, but I'm devoted to my work letter, with autographed picture and you can add in a personal comment like, but I think Andrew Cane is single."   
  
"But he isn't. He's straight and married."   
  
"They don't know that. Third pile is for the 'I hate your show and I think you should die horribly'. Send a-I'm sorry you feel that way, here's my autographed picture-letter. Forth pile is for the scammers. They say they're related or knew you in highschool. For that you say, No I don't know you, get a life."   
  
"Autographed picture?"  
  
"No. Fifth pile are for 'I'm desperately in love with you, I'd die for you' letters. For those ones you say -Get help- and an autographed picture. Oh yeah, you might get the odd letter like that with a vile of their blood with it, but it's rare."  
  
"Do you drink it?"  
  
"Eww, no! I thought you knew me better than that."  
  
"Sorry, I was curious."  
  
"Anyway it's that simple."  
  
Darla blinked, "Wow, that's impressive." Spike smile devilishly, "I know." They immediately started opening their letters and putting them in the correct piles neatly. Spike showed her one of his letters, "Here's a good example for pile number 4; 'Spike, didn't we play football together 15 years ago?'" Darla laughed, "I have a good one for pile 2 'Darla I love you, will you have my baby?" They spent a good 2 hours laughing at their letters until Darla came to one that was really odd. It read; 'Darla, be mine.' That's it. "That's it?" She asked out loud. "Hmm?" Spike questioned, distracted by his own letters. "Nothing." Darla tossed that note out the window. He saw her and laughed, "Didn't like that one?"   
  
"It said 'be mine' and that's all." Spike nodded and looked through his letters, "Yeah you'll get those from time to time. Don't worry though. It's not like they'll find out where you are, stalk you, and kill you."   
  
"Gee, you're great at comforting people."   
  
"What? Oh come on, don't let it bother you. Probably some lonely old man who wrote it." Darla sighed, "You're right."  
  
They soon arrived at their hotel at 2 in the morning. There was a very bad thunderstorm going on and it was extremely loud. Darla settled in large bed under the covers comfortably. She couldn't stop thinking of stalkers. She didn't know why it freaked her out, it shouldn't have. It didn't help that lightning kept lighting up the room suddenly and the thunder was keeping her awake. She turned on her side and noticed a small piece of paper on the desk. She turned on the lamp and read it, 'You will be mine!' Darla gasped and dropped the letter. "I'm getting out of here!"   
  
She ran out of her room and down the hall to Spike's room. She didn't want to stay alone in her room. As she turned the corner she saw a black shadow approach her slowly with their arm outstretched. Darla screamed and ran to Spike's room quickly. The door was unlocked, which was a bad sign. She shut the door and went to his bed, "Spike! The stalker's here! It's stalking me!!!" Darla suddenly realized he wasn't there. She whirled around and remembered she hadn't locked the door. "Shit!" She dashed for it but someone came in. Darla screamed again terrified. The stalker switched on the light. Spike rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the light, "Darla, why are you screaming?" he asked groggily. "What were you doing out of your room!"   
  
"To get a snack, god, relax." Darla exhaled relieved to see him...and his half naked-ness (yum), "I thought you were the stalker. I found another note in my room. Can I sleep in your room with you tonight?" Spike finally woke up and turned on his lamp, "I guess so. But it'll probably be front page in the newspaper tomorrow that we slept together."   
  
"I don't care. I'm too scared to be alone." He shut off the light and the room stayed illuminated by the single lamp by his bed. "Just hand me a blanket and I'll sleep on the floor." He yawned. "No! You sleep in the bed. We can sleep with our backs facing each other. We can handle that can't we?" Spike was too sleepy to care, "Yeah whatever." Darla got in his bed and shut the lamp, "Thanks Spike." Spike crawled back into bed. "I feel a lot safer with you with me Spike. I know you'll protect me. I didn't think I'd ever really like you at all. I mean I only brought you with me because I didn't want to be the only vampire on the lot. I know this isn't the time but I really wanted to-" She turned over to face him but she realized he was already fast asleep...snoring...very loudly. "Good night." She whispered and turned back, shutting her eyes. 


	8. False Information

6:30 am the next morning Mr. Archer and Miss Quoil came into Spike's room. They were relieved to find Darla with Spike but slightly disturbed that they were in the same bed. "Good morning, good morning. Dum dum dee dum dum dum dum. Good morning, good morning too you!" Mr. Archer sang opening the curtains. Spike and Darla jumped out of bed immediately and screamed, "STOP!"   
  
"Oh fine, I'll hum it. Hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm..."   
  
"No!" Shouted Spike running to close the curtains, "Keep the curtains closed!"   
  
"But why? I find opening the curtains always prepares me for the day. It got you two out of bed in a rush didn't it?" Mr. Archer chuckled, but then remembered that he just said that Darla and Spike were in bed together. "Yes well, Spike and I are acceptions." Darla huffed, heading to the bathroom to freshen up. "What do you mean Miss Sharp?" Miss Quoil asked. Darla got a wonderful idea and tried to do Spike's dramatic sigh, leaning against the doorway, "Well, Spike and I were hoping we'd never have to bring this up but...we can't go into the light."   
  
"Darla!" Spike jumped covering her mouth. He turned to Mr. Archer and Miss Quoil trying to keep calm, plastering a fake smile, "She's just kidding around. We can go into the light like normal people. We ARE normal people." He nodded profusely. Darla squirmed away from Spike and removed his hand. "Spike! It's time we told them." He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win. "Fine!" He shouted, "But if this all goes down the tube then don't forget it was your bloody fault!" Darla remained completely calm and turned to Mr. Archer and Miss Quoil. "Spike and I are sensitive to the sun. We can't be touched by sunlight. It's a disease- rare, but it happens." Miss Quoil gasped, "Is this true? Is there really such thing?" Spike whirled around, astonished by Darla. He regained his composer and stepped forward, "Yes! It's true! It's true!" He burst into fake tears on Darla's shoulder hiding his face. "I begged her not to tell but the secret's out."   
  
"Oh Spike, honey." Miss Quoil sympathized handing him a tissue. He grabbed it from her viscously and blew his nose loudly. "Thanks." He held the soggy tissue up and she took it back, putting it in her purse for safe keeping. She'd sell it on ebay.  
  
"What is this disease called?" Questioned Mr. Archer, completely baffled. Darla smiled politely and tried to come up with a name. "Um, it's called...uh...it's called...it's on the tip of my tongue, I know it..." She looked at Spike pleadingly and he came up with the first thing he could think of, "You know that movie with that Australian bird in it?"   
  
"Nicole Kidman." Miss Quoil answered. "Yes! She was in that movie produced by her ex or something."   
  
"Tom Cruise, in the movie The Others?" Apparently she was a movie buff, Spike thought. "Exactly. I love that movie, don't you Miss Quoil?"   
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"The children in that movie can't go out in the sun, do you remember?"  
  
"Yes...is that what you have?"  
  
"Exactly."   
  
"How horrific!" Spike shrugged, "It isn't that bad, we've lived with it all our lives." Mr. Archer cleared his throat and ushered Miss Quoil out the door hurriedly, "Well, Miss Quoil and I will make sure you two are safe at all times, especially from sunlight. Have no doubt that we will keep this secret to our graves."   
  
"You better." Darla growled under her breath. "Be in the limo by 7." He added, and left with Miss Quoil. Darla sighed, "That was close." Spike smiled and put on his black T-shirt with the words 'First there was Jesus, then there was me' written across it in white. "There are so many times I can call you a genius over and over again without being sarcastic, but just now, you were amazing." Darla took note of Spike's boxers and arched her brow with her famous smirk, "Scooby-Doo?" Spike looked around, then realized what she was talking about and hid his boxers sheepishly, "It's a gift from a fan...I needed to wear something out there when I got a snack!"  
  
"I thought you slept naked." Spike's jaw dropped, "Where did you hear that bollocks?"  
  
"In a magazine." She answered innocently. "That's total rubbish," He sneered, "I wear Elmo boxers to bed, thank you." Darla burst out laughing and headed for the door, "You are such a terrible liar." Spike started putting on his black jeans. "Got me this far didn't it? Hey, where you going?"   
  
"I'm going to get dressed."   
  
"I'll come with you, my bag's already packed." He grabbed his suitcase and followed Darla out the door. He dragged behind, just to watch her beautiful long legs in front of him, she was only wearing a very large work shirt and god knows what underneath. "Stop staring at my ass, you're pissing me off." She glared, "Why are you so slow?"   
  
"I'm trying to buckle my belt while walking and holding my suitcase, I'm not staring at your ass." Darla turned around, and started to buckle up his belt correctly. She kept blowing her messy hair out of her eyes; she hated bed-head. Spike couldn't help but think this was terribly erotic and prayed she wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants.   
  
When it was fastened tightly, they turned the corner, went straight down the hall and entered Darla's room. "Why were you snoring last night?"  
  
"What? That's impossible, I don't breathe."   
  
"But I swear you were! Like a pig snoring or something." Spike gave her an annoyed look, "Maybe it was the stalker under the bed."  
  
"Very funny."   
  
"You must have heard the people next to us through the wall. I heard them too. God, you're a pig when you live alone." Spike said, dropping his luggage on the floor. "What? Just because my bed isn't made? I ran out of here like a...well I don't know, something really fast and didn't remember to make the bed before I left, ok?" Spike rolled his eyes and jumped on her bed, "No fair, it's comfier than mine!" After a while of taunting he asked, "Why were you so afraid last night anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. The whole atmosphere affected me!"  
  
"Terrible excuse." Darla sighed, "Spike, I don't know why I was so terrified. I haven't been myself for some time and I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"Maybe it's the stress?"  
  
"No...this is different. Something is making me feel this way...Oh my god!" Darla screamed. Spike jumped out, "What?!"   
  
"The note's gone!"   
  
"What note?"  
  
"The serial killer's note!" Spike dragged his hands down his face, frustrated, and moaned loudly, "Darla would you bloody stop with this stalker thing! It's getting on my bleeding nerves!"   
  
"Do nerves bleed?"  
  
"That's not the point! You're taking this stalker thing too far. There's no one out to get you. Besides, even if they were, you could kill them in less than a heart beat. And so could I."   
  
"No you can't." Spike rolled his eyes and sighed, placing his hands on her shoulder, staring into her eyes intently, "Remember when Chuck told me to take care of giving people the boot in your trailer? Well I burst in to tell you that this puppy's not wearing a mussel anymore." Darla stared him, "I don't get it. What puppy?"   
  
"Me! I can kill again!"   
  
"Oh my god, how did that happen?" Spike's hands flopped down to his sides, "I went to Wolfram and Hart. It's a law firm. I don't know if you've heard of it." Darla winced when she heard the name. Slowly, she started backing away from him, shaking her head as if he wasn't there. Tears rose to her eyes but they weren't shed. "No." Spike's face quickly turned to concern. "Darla, what's wrong?"  
  
"You didn't go there. Not where they bring you back, I don't want to go back, they'll take you away. They change you, but it won't be the same. There's always a price." And then something suddenly clicked in Darla. They were the one's who sent the note. They wanted her back.   
  
"Darla, you're not making any sense." He walked up to her carefully, knowing things were beginning to get sensitive and anything could blow off at any time. "Please leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just go." Darla started pushing him away. "Darla what is it?" He was out the door and she slammed it in his face.   
  
He didn't get it. Just a minute ago he was checking her out and she was playing along and the next, she was going psycho...well not psycho...more like, in denial about something. Spike felt he'd never get close to Darla. She was always so far away. She was the only one who felt real to him. He wasn't going to fall in love with her. But who doesn't like a fuck buddy? What was he thinking? Darla was the only one he could stand by. He shouldn't think of her that way. He forced himself to throw out those crude ideas. Darla is a very lovely lady...vampire...whatever.   
  
Hey wait a tick, his suitcase was still in her room. Spike started knocking on the door softly then louder and louder, just because he liked being annoying. He pressed his ear against the door and heard water; she must be having a shower, he thought. The door was unlocked anyway, so he went in. Darla clothes were thrown over her bed and his suitcase was on the floor-all he had to do was pick it up and leave. "Bloody hell man, this is the perfectly wrong moment to be horny," he muttered harshly to himself. "But she's in there...for Christ sake!" He grabbed his suitcase and rushed out.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy told me to do my homework-of course I went to my room without a fight; just not to do my homework-I'll do it quickly tomorrow morning in homeroom.   
  
Xander was invited over for dinner. We were sending psychic messages to each other that Buffy's cooking was rated gag worthy and the next time he was invited, we'd make sure we ordered in.   
  
Good news! Buffy might be quitting her job at the double meat palace and get a job at the high school. I can't remember what she said she'd be doing there. The high school still looks brand-new from when they rebuilt it 3 years ago.   
  
Will brought home a movie-Romantic Comedy-thank god. I don't think I ever want to see a horror movie again-they look so cheap when you live in Sunnydale.   
  
Aaron is soooooo hot in art class. He keeps looking at me though. Maybe he thinks I'm weird. Or maybe he likes me!!?? I'm too much of a chicken to talk to him. He's just too incredibly hot. He probably has a thing for Kayla. All the guys do. *gags*  
  
So if I update my hottest top 5 guys in the world it would be like this:  
  
5. Aaron  
4. Xander  
3. Angel (Buffy's ex, true, but still VERY hot)  
2. Spike   
1. Freddie Prinze Jr.  
  
And so far, I can get none of them :(   
  
Oh yeah, I know in every entry I always write about A world of Our Own but I really need to tonight! The other day I saw the episode where Darla and Spike had to KISS!!! It was unbelievable. Buffy dropped her favorite coffee mug on the floor when she saw it and it broke-she didn't even notice until the episode ended!   
  
I'm pretty sure they used tongue in the scene...  
  
I miss Spike. He was so much fun to hang out with and his stories were better than any movie-even if they were kinda scary. Maybe I should run away and sneak onto the set to see him again! That would rule. Buffy would be pissed...but oh well-she's not allowed to kill me, she's my sister. Oh my god! Do you think Spike could get me a part on the show?!? I could meet all those famous people! Then I'd be so famous, I'd get movie offers...and maybe even meet Freddie Prinze Jr...AHHH!! I need chocolate!  
  
~Dawn~  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike and Darla sat uncomfortably in Chuck's office. They weren't told why they were called, but they were really worried it was bad news. Chuck slapped down that morning's tabloid and on the cover was a picture of Darla having her hand on Spike's belt. The headline was, "SOAP OPERA STARS SEE NOTHING BUT STARS IN EACH OTHER'S EYES"   
  
"That's bollocks!" Spike shouted, nearly jumping out of his seat. "Eww, I look so gross in the morning." Darla whined. Chuck held up his hand for them both to be quiet...there was more. "I read the article. It says you two slept together and have been keeping this a secret for while now."  
  
"Chuck that's not true!"   
  
"Please hear me out before you bite someone's head off. There's been a lot of hype about the both of you having a secret relationship from the media and even the fans. I discussed this with Miss Quoil and Mr Archer and we all agree that it would be good publicity if you acted like you were a couple in front of the media." Spike's jaw dropped. "You've got to be joking."   
  
"I'm perfectly serious. I want you and Darla to become a couple in front of the media. You know, be caught on dates, holding hands, kissing." Darla shook her head, "Chuck even if you say it'll be great for the show, I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"I'll raise your income 25%." Spike rolled his eyes, "Can you let us think about it for a bit?"   
  
"Of course. It's for the benefit of the show." Spike and Darla left and went straight to the make up room for some privacy. (They were in the process of getting new trailers so they didn't have one to live in for a few days.) "What do you think we should do peaches?" Spike asked. Darla was shaking her hands nervously, "I don't know. I have no idea."   
  
"Why are you so upset?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" She shrieked.   
  
Just then, Sally walked in. She was a total Goth and oddly enough the make up artist. She had long black hair with blue and green streaks. Always wearing casual/sexy black clothes and a touch of purple lipstick and eyeliner. "Sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here." Spike leaned against the table counter, "S'alright Sally. We're ready for our make up."   
  
Sally slipped her thin figure in front of Spike to get some powder and her ass brushed up against his thighs unintentionally. "Good, because I'm putting it on you anyway whether you're tearing out each other's eyes or having sex."   
  
Spike laughed, that was definitely the Sally he'd gotten to know and like...a lot. Darla knew her well too, but didn't bother making a friendship with her. "Why would you go into all that trouble to put make up on us?" She asked her. "Because," Sally started, rubbing the brush in the pink powder and flicking it on Spike's cheek bones, "the director's don't care if there was a fire going on in the building and the cameras were melting as long as the actors have their make up on. And I don't plan losing this job anytime soon since it's the only one I could get that pays good enough."   
  
Sally moved on to Darla quickly and Spike picked up a pair of small scissors. He started playing with them whipping his arms around like he was doing karate. Sally glanced at him with a smirk while curling Darla's hair with a curling iron, "Careful sugar, those are sharp." With one wrong move he cut himself along the shoulder. "Bloody hell."   
  
"I told you." Sally laughed, "There's a bandage in the drawer with tape. You can cut off a big enough piece with the scissors." Spike followed her instructions and taped on a large rectangular bandage on his cut. He assumed it would fully heal within an hour or less.   
  
"You're all done Darla." Darla got out of her seat and headed to the studio, "Thanks." Sally patted the seat for Spike, "Just pop yourself right here, hon." He sat and Sally squirted some gel in her hands and began rubbing it around in Spike's hair. "You're the only woman who I will let touch my hair."   
  
"I'm flattered." She said sarcastically, leaning in closer and concentrating on his hair more than what he was saying. Spike caught the scent of her perfume and shut his eyes. It was practically turning him on. "Have you noticed less people showing up at work?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't pay much attention to people."   
  
"Oh. Well it seems I see less and less people. Even my assistant Marie doesn't show up anymore." Sally added a bit of an orange-y colour in his hair, "Maybe Chuck fired them."  
  
"He said he'd send them to me if anyone needed to be fired." She curled her fingers back in his hair and moved them around. "Maybe he found someone else to fire them."   
  
"Yeah maybe. Ouch. A bit rough today. Why you on the edge, sexy?" Sally stopped, "Was I pulling too hard? I always do it this way and you never said it hurt before."   
  
"Oh...sorry love, it's just me." Sally went back to running her hands in his hair more gently, "You could be right though. I've been a bit upset with a few of the managers. They won't let me use my own make up anymore on you and Darla. I asked why but they wouldn't tell me. I have to use this weird stuff they gave me. That's why I have to put more coats of it on all the time. It's probably cheap and they wanted to cut some costs."  
  
"Maybe. But why wouldn't they tell you?" Sally finished and put everything away. "Because they hate me."  
  
"That's insane." Spike objected, getting out of his seat. "It's the truth." She said flatly. "I'll see you at the studio Spike." Sally took her bag of cosmetics and left.   
  
This was all too unnerving for Spike so he decided to call an old friend. 


	9. Shocker!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: The final climax is on it's way. I know how they all get out of the last sticky situation but I'm sort of stuck for the happy ending. Any ideas on how this should end? (Please push ideas of Spike and Darla getting together out of your mind. lol)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel collapsed on a big sofa, with a huge ax in his limp hand, beside Cordelia who was watching TV. "Eww!" She cried, trying to push Angel away, "You smell like Kevlar Demon's blood! You're covered in it! Go take a shower and let me enjoy the rest of my show." Angel shook his head with a smirk, "No, I like this smell. It's my new cologne, just for you. But it's not exactly the Kevlar's blood. " Cordelia's froze, "Oh my god Angel what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Gunn and I had to stop it from giving birth to another 13 000 offspring. We were sorta late and...well you know."   
  
"EWWW! You killed the babies!!" Angel whined defensively, "I had too! They eat your flesh while you're alive and then guzzle down the brain juices. I don't think you want a whole army of those wondering around in LA." Cordelia kept her face of disgust, "I'm so glad I missed that."   
  
They turned back to the TV and right there in front of them they saw Spike and Darla making out. It faded out to commercial as the episode ended. Cordelia's eyes were halfway out of her head, "Yikes..." Angel jumped out of his seat in an outrage. "Good God! How could they put something like that on TV when they know innocent people are watching!! That's just...sick!" He started passing back and forth in front of Cordelia struggling to spit out his words and make sense of it all. "That's just...horrific!"  
  
"Angel calm down, they were just acting."  
  
"Those two would never act like that! They hate each other! That's disgusting."  
  
"So watching Spike and Darla making out is grosser than killing 13 000 Kevlar Demon's and the mother?" Angel stopped pacing and stared at Cordelia like she was insane-more so than Dru, "Ya huh!!!"   
  
"Then I urge you to send a strongly worded letter to the company about that scene. I'm sure they'd be happy to hear about your concerns of your two ex-vamp friends acting on screen making a descent living for themselves."   
  
Angel started smashing the already cracked ax on the floor, destroying it completely. "Angel relax, the ax is dead! It won't attack you! It's not possessed!" He started walking away like an angry child who was sent to the corner, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." He mumbled. Cordelia started laughing hysterically, "It won't wash out your memory of Spike and Darla making out!"   
  
"Shush!"   
  
"Spike and Darla made out! Spike and Darla made out!" Cordelia sang like a 3-year-old trying to torment him. "Zip it!" He snapped.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Summers residence." The other end answered. Spike almost lost it and hung up the phone but he kept his cool. "Hello? Any body there?"   
  
"Dawn?"   
  
"Yes. Who's this?" Spike chuckled, "It's Spike. How are you pigeon?"   
  
"I'm doing great!" She screeched. Spike pulled the phone away from his ear for an instant. "I can't believe you called!"   
  
"I would never forget you nibblet, or your sister. Is she in, by the way? I was hoping I'd catch her before I went to shooting."   
  
"Oh my god! You're about to shoot a scene!?? Are you and Darla going out?"  
  
"No we're not. Can I talk to Buffy?"  
  
"Sorry, Buffy's at work. Willow's watching TV downstairs. Why would you need to talk to Buffy?" Spike rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Nothing important. I'm a bit tired right now, but I wanted to see how you all were doing."   
  
"I miss you so much Spike! I wish you could come back and shoot your show here. That way I could see you again."   
  
"Sorry lil bit, the show keeps me too busy. Even if I were next door I wouldn't be able to see you very much."   
  
"Oh." She whispered, very saddened by this news. "But I miss you Spike." Spike thought he felt his heart break. She sounded so weak. "I know love, but I can't leave. I'm too busy."   
  
"Then go on vacation! You said yourself you're feeling tired."   
  
"Dawn, I have to go now. It was nice hearing your voice again."  
  
"Spike no!! Don't go yet. I still have to tell you what's been going on with everyone." The telephone was getting moist in Spike's hands. It didn't make any sense-phone's don't sweat..unless... "Dawn I'll send you a letter alright? Bye."   
  
"Buffy has a boyfriend!" Dawn shouted as a last resort. It was a complete lie, but she had to keep him on the phone and convince him to see her. "Good for her."   
  
"Ok ok, she doesn't really have one, but she misses you!"   
  
"Dawn..."  
  
"She didn't actually say those words exactly but if I read her diary I'm sure I'd find your name somewhere." Spike sighed again, "Dawn I'm really sorry. Be good, and behave. Don't let those undeserving boys have a taste of you alright? I'll see you around." He hung up the phone and stared at his hand. His hand couldn't have been sweating. He wiped it off on a piece of cloth and went to the studio.   
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Dawn hung up the phone angrily. How could Spike hang up on her! She lay on her bed and put on her headphones, listening to the Soap Opera soundtrack. But only keeping the theme song on replay.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Darla sighed heavily-they were in the middle of another scene between her and Spike. "Aiva, you don't know what you're talking about." Darla whirled around dramatically. "Damien, just go!" She leaned against a table, with her hands unstable, trying to hide that they were shaking. What's wrong with me? Darla though, This is too weird.   
  
"Hello? Darla? Your line!!" Chuck shouted. Darla rubbed her forehead, "Oh! Sorry Chuck."   
  
"Quit messing up. Janice! Get me something to drink." Spike went over to Darla and whispered carefully into her ear, "You alright pet? You seem pretty shaken up."   
  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Before Spike could say anything in reply Janice started screaming in pain. Chuck had thrown his drink at her and was yelling in pure furry, "Janice! You idiot! I wanted something salty! NOT coffee! Get out of my sight!" People came rushing to her aid-luckily the coffee had only scalded her hand, avoiding her face. "Chuck! You gave her 1st degree burns!" They quickly rushed Janice away, sobbing hysterically as she was and the rest of the crew announced that they'd stop shooting for the day. Chuck was outraged, "You can't stop shooting! I'm the director, I'm in charge! Everyone come back here now or you're all fired!" No one listened-they all walked away. Shawn the producer came over and tried to bring Chuck to his office, attempting to make him relax.  
  
Sally went up to Spike, "That was some weird shit."   
  
"Yeah. I don't know what happened to Chuck. Maybe too much stress-he just snapped. Poor Janice." Sally nodded but wasn't remorseful, "Yeah, but one person's pain could bring the rest of us good fortune."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Spike eyed her. Sally shrugged, kept eye contact with him, unmoved without pity. Spike wondered how viscous she'd be as a vampire-with this personality alive, who knows what it would be like when she were dead. "I'm saying that this will be reported and Chuck could get fired. We'll get a better director and we'll all benefit from it. Chuck's a real jack ass and we don't need him." They found themselves in the make up room once again. Spike ran a hand through his hair, on edge, "Chuck wasn't like this before. Neither was Darla. She's so nervous and afraid now."   
  
Sally looked away and put her cosmetics in no order on the counter, "I wouldn't know." Spike lifted his sleeve to check out his cut on his shoulder that he had made earlier that day. "Damn," her muttered, "still hasn't healed. Hasn't even changed." Sally chuckled, "Of course not silly. A cut like that doesn't heal itself instantly." He frowned and busied himself by helping Sally put things away for the day.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn was ready to go. She had everything packed in her packsack. It was 5:45AM that Saturday morning and she had a plan to see Spike. She was going to walk to the bus station for the ride at 6:15AM, go to the A world of Our Own lot, sneak in somehow (hopefully), and find Spike.   
  
She left a simple note on her bed that said she wasn't kidnapped so Buffy wouldn't worry...too much. She didn't say where she was going though. Then Buffy would get her right away. She'd call when she got there to say that she was fine.  
  
Dawn snuck out her window, like Buffy often did before, and ran to the bus station, arriving just in time.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Spike brooded alone in the corner at the bronze. He watched everyone dancing on the dance floor. The flashy strobe lights streaked the room and the shadows of people pulsating and throwing themselves about bounced off the walls. He could sense others like himself around, but they stayed out of each other's way. He was starving, sure-but he was picky, he wanted to pick the perfect one to fulfill his craving.   
  
That's when he spotted her on the dance floor. Showing off her erotic movements in an inviting manor. 'Take me, I'm yours.' She looked at him and smiled. How could she have noticed he was there? "Come dance with me." Dawn said, taking his hand. "I don't think so. It's more fun to watch you." He was on the dance floor anyway, with his large hands on her hips. When he looked up, the surroundings had changed. They were in his crypt. He had no shirt on and he was sitting on his bed. Dawn stood before him and stripped in front of him, never losing eye contact. "I miss you Spike." She sighed mournfully. "Dawn get your clothes back on and we can talk." He stuttered in disbelief. He couldn't stop staring her up and down at her beautiful breasts, flat stomach, and her perfect hips. She looked like an angel, ready to be taken.   
  
She was now straddling him while he was on his back, nude as well. "Dawn..." He moaned, "stop...I'm going to hurt you." Dawn giggled and never stopped moving over him, "You can't."   
  
Spike stood up. He looked down to see he was fully clothed and in the park. The sun was very bright and he ran for the trees to hide. He soon realized he wasn't burning. Buffy walked up to him with a baby in her arms. "Spike, where are you going? You promised Dawn you'd watch the baby today."  
  
"Buffy! You had a baby?"   
  
"Of course not silly, this is her baby." Spike was flabbergasted, "Get the father to baby-sit." Buffy smiled, "But you're the father Spike." The baby lay in Spike's arms and giggled as it tried to reach out and touch its father's face. Spike looked up at Buffy in shame, "But Buffy...I'm in love you."   
  
"You're in love with an idea."   
  
Spike woke up with a start. Thank God it was a dream. But it was very disturbing. It all scrambled in his mind until it finally all made sense. He knew exactly what was going on and he needed to see Darla. 


	10. Didn't you get that?

"Darla!" Spike shouted through the halls. "Do you know where I can find Darla?" He asked a person walking by. She shook her head and Spike ran to the elevator. He went to the bottom floor and tried to find her new trailer. Spike was losing patience-it didn't take him this long to find someone, but he knew the reason why.   
  
He finally found her trailer and pounded on the door. "Darla let me in!" Darla opened the door warily. She had dark circles under her eyes and had a blanket tightly around her shoulders. "What is it?" He pushed his way inside and shut the door. "Darla I know what's happening to us."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Something is making us act differently, I'm not exactly sure what or who's doing this to us. Didn't you notice this before?" Darla shook her head and doubled over coughing harshly. "I've noticed a few odd things, but I don't understand exactly."   
  
"Darla can't you see? We're slowly turning back to human!"  
  
"Spike, go away. I'm too tired to play games." He shook her shoulders, "Darla I'm serious! Look at yourself-you're sick, tired, nervous and afraid. And I snore!!! My cut hasn't healed yet; it's a real cut. I'm tired all the time too! I'm sweating, and things are starting to ache and become painful unlike before. Someone is taking our vampire instincts away from us and giving us humanity." Darla understood, Spike was right. "Which leads to the question who's becoming the vampires?"   
  
  
"I don't know who's becoming the vampires or who's in charge. But I had a dream that explained-"  
  
"Wait a minute." Darla interrupted him. "You had a dream?"   
  
"Yes. And-"  
  
"Spike! You're the one who's losing it, not me. A dream doesn't mean anything." Spike threw his hands on her bed, frustrated, "At least hear me out!"  
  
"Alright, alright." She rolled her eyes. "Tell me your dream."  
  
"I was at the bronze and Dawn was dancing. She invited me to dance and I said no, but I ended up with her anyway. Before I can blink we're in my crypt and she's straddling me naked. I try to get her off but I'm frozen in place."  
  
Darla smirked and muttered under her breath, "Like she raped you." Spike caught it and shoved her against the wall, holding her wrists up high. "Shut your gob!" He growled fiercely into her face. She pushed him off her and spat back, "Seems you still have your vampyric nature!" He glared at her from the darkness of the room, "And so do you...after the quick ordeal, I'm in the park in daylight. Except I don't burst into flames. Buffy hands me a baby-she informs me that it's Dawn's baby and I'm the father."   
  
Darla laughed, "You get over Buffy, and now you only think of Dawn." Spike said nothing while looking at the floor, ashamed. "Spike you're not in love with Dawn." He looked up, "I didn't think so, but-"  
  
"Were you thinking of Dawn the day you had your dream?"  
  
"I spoke to her on the phone."  
  
"There you go. I believe your dream is telling you what's happening to us. You at the bronze symbolizes you as a vampire stalking your prey. Taking the first time you stalked Buffy-you told me this one night while we were exchanging stories-this time you stalked Dawn instead. The only reason it was Dawn was because you had spoken to her that day and your brain needed a character. You're not in love with her, don't worry."  
  
"Thank god." He sighed, "I didn't think I'd ever be able to look her in the eyes again." Darla made a whisking motion with her hand, "Forget it, she has dreams with you in them too."   
  
"How do you know?" She gave him a don't-question-me look. "You two made a baby, showing that you're human. Being in the sun without exploding was another hint. Now, do you have any idea who could be the person, or persons, taking this away from us?" Spike shook his head regretfully, "No. Sorry."   
  
"Then we're going to have to find out who."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Au: OK peoples, I need an ending! Gimme ideas!!! PLEASE!  
PS: I'm impressed with the people who figured out what was going on before I updated chapters. Although you shouldn't worry if you see a pairing or an event that doesn't make sense. There's always a reason, don't have a heartattack-it's for suspence, but not that extreme! 


	11. I love being me

Sally..." Spike growled. "What?"  
  
"Sally's the one who's doing this. It's the makeup!"   
  
"The makeup is changing us...how obvious. The same thing happened before. The white powder caused the royalty and the rich to go insane." Darla screamed and started rubbing her makeup off desperately. "I hated Sally the whole time but is she really the type to do this?"   
  
"Darla, every human on the planet is the type." He snapped mildly. Darla stopped abusing her face when she was satisfied all the makeup was removed. She licked her palms and rubbed them against Spike's face. "Oi! Darla! Sod off!" Darla triumphantly won the battle and removed all the makeup from Spike. "I had to Spike."   
  
"Yeah," he grabbed a towel and wiped his face, "but you didn't have to cover me with your...spit."   
  
"Whatever, what do we do with Sally? I want to be normal again!"   
  
"We go get her." Spike said, with passionate rage burning in every word.   
  
Spike raced out to the makeup room with Darla following behind quickly. He smashed open the door and surprisingly his vampyric nature emerged. Sally started screaming hysterically as he grabbed hold of her shoulders and shaking her, spitting, inches away from her face, "What's the bloody idea bitch! You thought we wouldn't notice? You think we're that stupid!" Sobbing, Sally shook her head with a look of pure horror, "I don't know what you're talking about! What are you! Please let me go! Please!" He stared into her terror stricken eyes and let her go. "She's not the one. She didn't even know vampires existed."   
  
Darla grabbed Sally, "There's something about this makeup that you know more than you're letting on! We're turning into human-something that I don't like! We know it's this makeup but how do we get rid of the side affects." Sally, was a pathetic heap on the floor, "It probably should wear off over time if you don't wear it again." Darla slapped Sally across the face, "I want it to wear off faster!"   
  
"M-m-makeup r-r-r-r-remover?" the girl stuttered. Darla grabbed the container with the 'makeup remover' label and dumped it all over Spike's face and her own. With a towel, they took it all away. It was plain to see that it helped, judging by the thick layer of light blue powder, slowly forming on the towel. It eventually caught fire and evaporated. "Eww! We were putting that on our face!" Darla whined.   
  
She put on her game face and smashed her fist into the counter top with amazing strength. "Damn it! I wanted to kill something so badly!" She started walking away but Spike caught her arm. "Hold on, love. Doesn't mean we can't have a meal." Darla smiled adoringly and feasted upon Sally along with Spike.   
  
When they dropped the dead body to the floor, they both stepped back to take a look at their victim. The two held each other smiling and Spike sighed with a vampire scoff, "I love being me."   
  
Spike and Darla stepped outside. The security guards were all around- they figured out quickly that a fan had snuck onto the lot. They were dragging her away and she was screaming hysterically. Spike caught a good look at her and ran towards them at full speed. "Dawn!" His strength was slowly returning and he was throwing the guards away like it was nothing. But then again, he was on pure adrenaline. "Spike!" Dawn screamed. "Let her go!" Spike shouted, "Let go! Dawn!" The security guards let up slowly and Dawn collapsed in Spike's arms bawling. Spike held her tightly, running his hands through her hair, "Dawn, are you alright? Did they hurt you? How did you get here?"   
  
"Spike! I came to see you." Spike felt the tears sting his eyes but fought them away and smiled, "I can see that bit, but it's more trouble than its worth isn't it?" Dawn shook her head and kissed his cheek, "It's worth everything." 


	12. Seeing Stars

AN: Hope you all enjoyed the story! I have plenty of other ideas, not really Buffy related but maybe some vampire stuff. Thank you sooooo much you guys! You all ROCK!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike smiled, very touched at the lengths that Dawn went to, to see him. "Come on, let's get you out of here." They went to Spike's trailer and they sat Dawn down. "Are you alright? Do you need anything? Does it hurt anywhere?" Dawn smiled, "Spike I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from the trip."   
  
"Is Buffy with you?" Dawn bit her lip and spoke hesitantly, "Buffy doesn't really know I'm here."   
  
"...I'm just glad you're safe." Darla hid a smile, she could tell he was trying to think of the 'fatherly thing' to do. "But we need to tell Buffy and let her know that you're alright."   
  
"I'm sure she knows I can take care of myself." Spike chuckled, "Bollox. If anything, she's worrying herself to death." He picked up the phone on the wall and dialed the number. He let it ring for 2 minutes but there was no answer. "She must be out looking for you." Spike sat beside her. "Dawn why wouldn't you tell Buffy where you were going?"   
  
"Because I knew she wouldn't let me go," she protested, "and that kiss with Darla, I mean woah! She couldn't form a complete sentence for 2 days!" Darla laughed but Spike ignored Dawn's last comment. "Dawn, you're not going to be safe here for long. Someone has been trying to take our vampire...erm...nature away from us. We've managed to find out how and the humanity is wearing off, but we have to find the person who did this, and fast." Dawn nodded, "Yeah ok, but did you hear the tabloids about the director! Oh my God! Was he always a homicidal person on the set?"   
  
"What?" Darla asked, bewildered. Dawn turned towards Darla, "Oh you know, when he dumped his coffee on that assistant girl. Yikes, how does he treat you two?" Spike and Darla stared at each other. It clicked instantly. They ran out of the trailer and Dawn followed behind. "Hey! Where are you going? What's going on?"   
  
The vampires said nothing and burst their way into Chuck's office. He was sitting at his desk but the interruption was very unexpected. Spike pounced on his desk, "The game's over Chuck." Chuck slammed his fist into Spike's face and he went flying across the room. "Not very likely." Chuck smiled.   
  
Just then, at that exact moment, Buffy and Angel entered the office. But Spike crashed into Angel, knocking him down. They both got up a bit dazed and Angel morphed, "OK, not exactly the entrance I was going for."   
  
"Dawn!" Buffy rushed over to her sister. "How did you find me?" Buffy was obviously extremely pissed. "Where else would you run off to? I got Angel and we came directly here."   
  
"Oh..." Spike went over to see them, "Buffy don't be hard on her. She just wanted to see me."   
  
"Spike stay the hell out of this!" She shouted. Darla tried to take a blow at Chuck but he dodged it perfectly and jabbed her in the stomach instead. Spike remembered why he was there and went for Chuck in the air but Chuck caught him and brought him smashing down into his desk, splintering it to pieces. Angel looked at the director confused, "Ok...what's going on?"   
  
"He's taking their vampire...stuff away from them!" Dawn accused. Angel did a double take, "Huh?" Darla looked up at Angel and her face started to morph from human to vampire form uncontrollably. "Darla!"   
  
Buffy smashed her heel into Chuck's face. Chuck reeled back against the wall and Buffy did her heroic pose, "Anyone wanna explain what the hell is happening here?" Spike got up slowly, "Chuck has been stealing our vampire nature from Darla and I for a while now. Chuck, what were you thinking? Honestly, just go get bit or something." Chuck glared at Spike and Darla crazily, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, and clenching his chest, "You're as stupid as you look Spike. We're switching places. Soon enough, I would have turned into you. And you would have been me." Spike's eyebrows shot up and gave Chuck a bewildered look, "So I would have looked at you?"   
  
"That's right."   
  
"Yuck."   
  
Miss Quoil entered the room and froze in place. Darla finally gained control of her vampiryc face and kept it, "Miss Quoil...this really is an awkward time." Spike stepped over the desk and stood beside Darla, "Wait a minute, wait a bloody minute! If Chuck and I were switching bodies...then who's switching with Darla?" Miss Quoil struck Darla across the face and smashed Spike's head into a bookshelf. "Me of course," she shrugged.   
  
Angel grabbed hold of Miss Quoil by the throat and held her up against the wall with ease. Buffy and Darla felt a shudder go through their spine, each having a glimpse of Angelus' temper. "Now do we just kill you to make this end or is there a spell we gotta do?"   
  
A tall slender woman walked into the office with a brief case and placed it on a chair. "Jesus Christ, don't I have security in this place?" Chuck's voice gurgled as he got up. The plain looking lady shot her look toward Spike in a very business like matter and spoke, "Spike, William the bloody, I'm a part of WRH Records. I'm here to offer you a record deal." Everyone froze and Angel dropped Miss Quoil. "You can't be soddin' serious."   
  
"I'm perfectly serious, William." She got out the documents and handed them to the mentally abused being that was Spike. "That's an official contract for 5 years. We heard your song on the show and we want you to have a music career. We believe you will go very far with your voice."   
  
"WRH Records..." Angel said in disbelief, "Wolfram and Hart." The woman nodded, "That's correct."   
  
"So you like hire demon musicians and they make millions?" Dawn asked. "That isn't completely what we do, but yes, in your terms that is mostly true."   
  
"Cool!!" Dawn said in awe. Buffy held Dawn back with one arm, "No, that is not cool!" Chuck stumbled toward the agent, "I'll be damned before I let you take him away from my production!" Spike stabbed Chuck in the heart with a splintered piece of wood from his own desk, "How about just dead?" Blood spurted profusely from Chuck's mouth and he collapsed to the floor. They all stared at him. "Why ain't he poofing?" Spike questioned. Dawn laughed, "What?"   
  
"He's not going to turn to dust," Angel shook his head, "he was still more human than vampire." Darla collapsed to the floor and everyone turned around to see that Miss Quoil was trying to sink her fangs into Darla-anyplace she could keep still for a second, but Darla fought her viscously. The agent stepped aside, watching patiently.   
  
Buffy leaped after Miss Quoil and ripped her off Darla. Furious, Darla picked up the leg of a chair and shoved it deep into Miss Quoil's chest. Miss Quoil fell to the floor in shock and Darla kicked her and punched her savagely. "Um, Darla?" Spike attempted uneasily, "She's dead, pet." Darla stopped and walked over to them wiping away a strand of her hair from her face, "Stupid bitch, I always hated her." Spike laughed and held her close.   
  
The agent cleared her throat, "So, Spike? Have you thought about the offer?" Everyone looked towards her, all thinking she was nuts, "Thanks, but no thanks doll, I'm keeping a low profile for a while. Maybe in 500 years I'll play with the stars again." The agent wasn't happy, but respected his decision. She knew that there were plenty of other opportunities in store.   
  
Hand in hand, Darla and Spike walked out of the building. Dawn followed in sweet puppy love fashion, and Angel and Buffy trailed behind, having their brief but gripping goodbye.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"More marshmallows, Spike?" Dawn asked. "No thanks, bit, I think that's enough for the road." Buffy stepped off the front step outside. "Is Darla upset you're leaving?" Spike smiled, "Nah, we said our good-byes and we both agreed we need some time off and go our separate ways for a while."   
  
Dawn jumped into Spike's arms and hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you Spike!" Spike hugged her back, "Miss you too pigeon. I had a hell of a time hanging around you guys the past week." The two unlocked and he nodded to Buffy, "Thanks for letting me stay with you." Buffy hugged her shoulders, "You're welcome. It was actually pretty fun."   
  
He kissed her cheek and Dawn's as well, "If you ever need to talk, you can call me any time, alright princess?" Dawn smiled, "I'll try not to annoy you too much." Spike laughed, "And I'll do the same. Good luck to you both."  
  
"You too!" Dawn beamed as Spike started his bike. He gave them both one last nod and was off in a flash...well slower than a flash because his bike wasn't that fast and it stalled for a second, but it went pretty quick from a distance.   
  
The girls walked back inside and cuddled on the couch together. "Are you gonna miss Spike, Buffy?"   
  
"It's not like we were best friends, Dawn." Buffy brought the blanket close to her face, "But he wasn't bad as the rogue." Dawn grinned mischievously, tugging on the blanket for herself, "Yeah, but I think he would have been bloody brilliant as the gay hairstylist." 


End file.
